


red stems, pale face

by 31X11



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31X11/pseuds/31X11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a boring summer for changkyun. until he came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red stems, pale face

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a heck of fluff and lame pick up lines. unbeta-ed. written at roughly 3am and onwards. enjoy!
> 
> (it's my first time posting here at ao3 so i do apologize for the lack in quality OTL OTL but i hope you all like it somehow???)
> 
> Crossposted from my WonKyun Tumblr (fanfic) account, http://wonkyn.tumblr.com

changkyun works at a small flower shop in his local neighborhood. it’s run by his parents and has existed for as long as he could remember. strangely enough, he had only set foot onto the shop when he started working there to earn a few extra bucks for the summer. he thinks it’s a girly job but hopes that he will instead meet girls this way. perhaps seeing a lonely and charming teen that could or could not be the same age as them attract their attention. surely a little summer romance wouldn’t hurt?

 

however, he is greatly disappointed when there weren’t that many girls his age who visited the flower shop.

 

so he spends most days lounging around and playing with his phone. there have been a few mobile apps that provided enough entertainment for the day. however, he only perked up when people came in and looked around the shop. they would approach him to ask what he would personally recommend. and he knows enough about flowers to provide reasonable choices, whether it be for their mother, lover or a deceased family member.

 

he stumbles on his words occasionally but most appreciate his humble attempt at giving the best service he can. patrons have visited their small flower shop often and knew that he was still trying to get a good grasp of the business.

 

one of the customers that walked in today was a certain male that was in need of a bouquet for his mother’s birthday. it had been a while since he was home, studying in seoul, and so he wanted to surprise her. he told no one of his arrival, only asked very discreetly about his mother’s plan for today. nothing much would happen, she answered and told him to study well. she didn’t know that he had two days off.

 

giddy, he enters the flower shop. although it is clear he has no idea of what flowers to give her, only eyeing the arrangements that appealed to him. he had given flowers to girls before but it wasn’t this nerve-wrecking. he didn’t know what flowers would convey his gratitude for her existence. so he took to walking around, feeling lost.

 

ever since he entered the shop, changkyun had already noticed the male from where he was standing behind the cashier. he looked like he was trying really hard. and changkyun decided he looked cute from the get go. it wasn’t as if he can’t appreciate other people of the same sex, right?

 

putting on his best smile, he approached the customer, standing close beside him. “for your girlfriend?” he asked in a light tone.

 

the taller male jumped a little and shook his head, blushing faintly. he was a little embarrassed that he couldn’t tell the other yes. yes he was giving this to a girl he had been dating for a few months. a girl who was special and beautiful boys his age usually bought flowers for their girlfriends. and he knew was attractive enough for the other to assume it was for a girlfriend of his.

 

“it’s… _uhm_ …” he started, hesitating. “for my mom.” he didn’t elaborate. simply let the unsaid words hang in the air.

 

 _i feel like a loser,_ wonho thought as he waited for the other’s answer.

 

changkyun resisted the urge to smile. “well then. you could try giving her either roses, daisies or tulips. they’re the most appealing to older  women. however,” changkyun paused and walked around the shop, picking up a small bouquet of red peonies. he brought it back to the male and looked up at him.

 

their gazes met and he felt a jolt run through his body.

 

he suddenly felt his cheeks match the color of the flowers he was holding.

 

“p-peonies are also nice…” he didn’t expect the other to look so happy when he saw him carrying the peonies. his smile caught changkyun off guard.

 

how come he looked even more handsome while smiling?

 

“i’ll take this,” the taller replied with a huge grin. “she would like this.”

 

wonho held the bouquet in his hands and looked at each piece  that completed the bouquet. he could imagine the look on his mother’s face once she sees it. it was something that warmed his heart and made him even more excited to see him.

 

the other pretended not to notice how his face lit up.

 

changkyun led him to the counter, his steps quick. as quick as his heartbeat that he tried desperately to calm down. he punched in the amount and briefly looked up as he said it out loud.

 

then looked down again because their gazes locked once more. wonho didn’t look away and he was looking so intently that changkyun had no other option than to look down. he didn’t dare meet those eyes for longer than a few milliseconds.

 

“you have nice eyes,” wonho said.

 

the shock his words inflicted on him almost made him drop the money wonho paid with.

 

“thank you, by the way. i wouldn’t have been able to do this without your help. i’m wonho.” wonho bowed respectfully with a smile that was _way_ too happy.

 

changkyun returned it, however. only for his forehead to come in contact with the edge of the counter.

 

the pain spread from his forehead to the tips of his toes and fingers. and he could only grit his teeth together and tried not to show the pain he was feeling.

 

he wasn’t going to let his swag get ruined at this point.

 

“i’m…changkyun. y-you can drop by…if you ever need…” he gestured with his hands awkwardly flinging them mid air. his words got caught in his throat. he really didn’t know what else to say.

 

_if you ever need a friend?_

 

_if you ever need someone to hang out with?_

 

_if you ever need someone to be your friend and hang out with?_

 

_if you ever need someone–_

 

_me?_

 

and wonho laughed. it was musical to changkyun’s ears. full of life, joy and innocent. it filled the shop that was usually quiet and made changkyun speechless.

 

he looked amused, watching the other get even more flustered. “i’ll drop by next time and we can talk more.”

 

changkyun stared at him, dumbfounded and blinking. _what?_

 

laughing softly, wonho leaned closer with a teasing smile, whispering in a low voice. “i’d like to see that blush of yours again.”

 

with those words that left changkyun frozen in his spot, he exited the flower ship, leaving a trail of his perfume that mingled with the scent of flowers in the air.

 

**\------**

 

months later, changkyun was found walking back to his house without much motivation for anything. the sun had already painted the sky with the last of its warmth. he was required to stay behind to study. but all he ever did was stare outside of the window.

 

things weren’t the same after wonho departed the flower shop that day.

 

whatever he did, wherever he was or even in his sleep, wonho haunted him.

 

those eyes. his smile that brightened up his face. his soft breath against his cheek and the warmth that his body emitted while he was standing next to him.

 

even his voice. _goddammit_. his voice. velvet, smooth, deep and teasing.

 

changkyun had never met someone like that. it was as if he was a person from another world. often times he wondered if he had imagined him being there because it was so hot.

 

but whenever he looks at the peonies quaintly arranged in the corner of their flower shop, he knew that their encounter was real.

 

another sigh slipped past his lips.

 

when will they meet again?

 

“excuse me?”

 

changkyun looked up, his eyes landing on a middle aged woman who was struggling to pick up some oranges that spilled from her ruined paper bag.

 

alarmed, changkyun ran towards her and started picking them up one by one. he made sure to clean them using his shirt, giving them back to her. she thanked him each time, apologizing for being a helpless old lady.

 

“you don’t look a day over thirty, ahjumma,” changkyun said sincerely.

 

she laughed, pleased with his compliments. “my son always calls me an old lady.”

 

he could only laugh, shaking his head as he took from her the rest of the vegetables. he was carrying them in his arms. he had insisted to walk her home since it looked like she was having a hard time carrying all of them.

 

she lived further in the neighborhood. it was the “richer” part of it. the houses’ exterior were modestly designed with tall walls and glass windows. he had been in this part of their neighborhood only once or twice because of classmates’ birthday parties.

 

they stopped at fairly large house with two floors and a balcony. it had a garage and the front was decorated with flowers. changkyun studied each of them, a smile spreading across his lips.

 

“my son takes care of those,” the old lady said, leading him inside the house. although he felt shy, she had insisted that he come inside to help her store the groceries.

 

her name was shin mijoo.

 

“how old is your son?” he asked as he took out each vegetable outside of the bags, placing it where she wanted them.

 

“hmm…” she started, thoughtfully tapping her chin. “he’s around your age, i presume? how old are you?”

 

“i was born in ‘96,” he answered.

 

“ _aigoo_ … he’s a bit older but i’m sure you boys will get along.”

 

“MOM, I’M HOME!”

 

the old lady laughed and nudged changkyun. “speaking of.”

 

he felt even more awkward. being in this house with people he didn’t even know. storing groceries like it was his own house. and it was getting darker. he could feel his phone vibrating constantly in his pocket even if he told his mother that he’ll be home for dinner.

 

when he appeared in the kitchen, changkyun took a deep breath.

 

_“oh.”_

 

wonho raised his arm, pointer finger pointing at him. his eyes were wide in surprise. even mijoo looked surprised.

 

“you know each other?” she asked.

 

changkyun shook his head but wonho nodded.

 

“i have to go…” changkyun said and mumbled a few words of thanks and i’m sorry.

 

wonho was here.

 

wonho wasn’t just a dream.

 

he knew where wonho lived.

 

“wait!” wonho called from behind him.

 

changkyun didn’t dare look back. if he did, he didn’t know if he would be able to leave.

 

“wait, i said!”

 

changkyun was suddenly pulled back and his back hit something solid yet soft. arms wrapped themselves around his frame and he felt a hot breath caressed his ear.

 

“i told you to wait. who knew you had this stubborn side to you?”

 

changkyun tried to break free but wonho was much stronger. he could feel his muscles tense around his waist.

 

“release me,” he said weakly, wiggling his way out.

 

“no,” wonho replied, his hold on him tightening.

 

“your mom would misunder–”

 

“she knows.”

 

the younger’s eyes widened.

 

“she knows…she knows i like…”

 

what is happening?

 

what’s he going to say?

 

_dear god i wasn’t born for this kind of suspense–_

 

“i like guys.”

 

wonho couldn’t see it but his face dropped. _guys_. right. but not him. well. that’s fine. cool.

 

“okay,” changkyun replied shortly.

 

“are you disappointed i didn’t say i liked you?” wonho asked, his voice lighting up.

 

_what the heck?_

 

_what?_

 

“WHY WOULD I BE DISAPPOINTED? I BARELY KNOW YOU–”

  
  
wonho laughed and oh god he could feel the vibrations in his chest. he curled his hands into fists to stop himself from doing anything drastic.

“you liked me. ever since i stepped into the shop.”

 

wonho was teasing. he was teasing. and he was enjoying changkyun’s reactions.

 

“shut up!” he shouted defensively and used the moment wonho got distracted by his own laughs to free himself.

 

“i never liked you! i never liked that smile of yours or your sparkly eyes! i don’t even like how you smell! what kind of brand is that?! i don’t like the way you talk, laugh and–”

 

before he could name up a hundred things he didn’t like about this boy he barely knew, he felt soft lips land on his own. it was like his voice…velvet, warm and soft. it was so soft changkyun’s body melted. had it not been for wonho’s arm around him he would have fallen to the floor and died.

 

he wished he could die right now.

 

“i…”

 

“you like me, i know.”

 

when his regained his senses, his whole face became as red as a tomato. he pushed wonho away and struggled to stand up straight.

 

“just admit it,” wonho said, stepping closer.

 

changkyun moved back a step. “what would happen if i don’t?”

 

to answer that, wonho simply smiled and reached out for him, pulling him closer against his firm body. “i’ll make you admit it.”


End file.
